


Best Friends...?

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets jealous of all the time Michael is spending with Geoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends...?

Michael and Gavin had been best friends ever since the day they’d met, when Gavin had moved to Austin from England to work for Achievement Hunter. The two did everything together; they always had lunch, went to movies, played video games, and hung out practically every day. Michael never let anyone but Gavin be in any of his Rage Quit videos; he’d always said that it was his series, and only his favorite people could be a part of it, which made Gavin smile. The rest of the Achievement Hunters (mostly Ray) loved to make fun of them, and joked about how they were secretly in a relationship. Gavin didn’t mind, and he didn’t think Michael did either. After all, they were just harmless jokes, right?  
Gavin had noticed, however, that they’d been spending less and less time together over the past few weeks. At first, he didn’t think anything of it. Things have been really busy around work recently. It’ll all be back to normal before we know it. It wasn’t like he never saw Michael anymore; after all, their desks were right next to each other.  
Geoff didn’t get home until 3:00 a.m. one night, and even though Gavin had been asleep for hours, there was no way he could’ve slept through the loud, drunken hollering, or the slamming of doors, so he got up to see what all the ruckus was about.  
“Geoff, what the bloody hell’s the matter with you?” Gavin murmured, rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep.  
“Heeyyyyy, buddy, how ya doin’?” Geoff slurred. When Gavin didn’t respond, he said “I’m drunk as dicks, dude.”  
“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Gavin snapped.  
Geoff may have been beyond drunk, but the look on his face showed he could still detect the sarcasm in Gavin’s tone. “So-” He interrupted himself with a loud burp, which he giggled at. “Sorry. Went to… bar. With Michael. Had to call a cab.” Gavin had to struggle to hear what he was saying, and the smell of booze on his roommate was so strong it was starting to make him nauseous, but that statement had caught his attention.  
“Wi… with Michael?” Gavin not only sounded more awake this time, but his tone was quieter and more high pitched. He could hear the hurt in his own voice. I haven’t gone out with Michael in ages. I thought he was just busy. But he suddenly has enough time to get drunk with Geoff?  
Before too long, Geoff had passed out on the couch and Gavin was back in bed, but there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, a variety of emotions rushing through his mind.  
~  
Gavin was too tired to be bothered spending time getting ready for work. He arrived with his hair uncombed and with one shoelace untied, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and an old ripped up pair of jeans. Griffon had asked what was wrong before he left, but he had just grunted, and she hadn’t pushed him.  
Gavin perked up a little when he saw Michael walk into the office with two cups of coffee, but his stomach clenched when he realized the second wasn’t for him. Should’ve guessed. He watched as the cup got handed to Geoff, who was holding his head, and was obviously hung over.  
“Hi Micool,” Gavin said, trying to sound at least mildly happy.  
“Oh, hey Gav. Jeez, you look like shit. What the fuck happened?” Leave it to Michael to be rude and insensitive when you need it most. Gavin didn’t blame him for it – it was just how Michael was – but it didn’t help his mood at all.  
“I didn’t get any bloody sleep last night. Geoff came in in the middle of the night drunk after you two went out to the bar.” He sounded more accusatory than he’d intended, but he decided it was fitting. There was an apologetic glance from Geoff, and Michael looked as though he felt guilty, but he didn’t say anything. Gavin threw his headphones on before Michael said anything, and furiously began to mash buttons, trying to get the computer to start faster. Better off taking out my frustration on the keyboard than on Michael or Geoff.  
Before he knew it, it was noon, time for lunch. Everyone else was getting ready to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Michael.  
“Sorry about last night. If I’d known you wanted to go with us-”  
“What do you mean, I ‘wanted to go with you’?”  
“Well you sounded kinda jealous when you mentioned what happened…”  
“I’m not bloody jealous, Micool.” Gavin was definitely, but he hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “I just don’t appreciate being woken up at three in the morning when I have to go to work! Just… leave me alone. I have to finish this editing by tonight.” It was enough for Michael to leave without another word, a confused look on his face, as if he didn’t know what he did wrong.  
~  
After Geoff had driven Gavin back home, he took Griffon and Millie out, probably to go see a movie or something, leaving Gavin home alone. He truly appreciated the solitude – he’d rather nobody else be there to watch him sulk as he just sat there on the living room couch in silence for hours.  
Unfortunately for him, within minutes there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to find Michael. Gavin was happy to see him, but only until he realized he’s probably just here to see Geoff.  
“Hey, Gavin. Can I come in?”  
“Geoff isn’t home, if that’s why you’re here.” Gavin barked. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, his voice shaky and uneven.  
“I came over to talk to you, Gav.” Before waiting for a response, Michael stepped past Gavin and sat down on the couch, and Gavin sat down next to him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Gavin wasn’t prepared for that. “Wh… what for?”  
“For being stupid. I should’ve known what you were thinking. After we all left for lunch, everyone made sure to tell me how fucking stupid I was being.” He took a deep breath. “You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin that.”  
Gavin broke down into tears and hugged Michael. “Micool, you’re my only real friend. Everyone else… they’re always so rude, and they always make fun of me. I mean, you probably do it more than they do, but I at least know you’re joking. Do you know how bad I felt when I found out that ‘I’m busy tonight’ actually meant ‘I have plans with Geoff that I never told you about’?”  
Michael hugged him back, in an effort to console him. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I’m a fucking moron.” For a few minutes, they sat like this in silence, until Michael pulled away from the hug, and grabbed Gavin’s hand.  
“Team Nice Dynamite?”  
Gavin grinned and squeezed Michael’s hand. “Team Nice Dynamite.”


End file.
